The Line Between Love and Hate
by shadrougeforever
Summary: When Shadow finally finds feelings for Rouge, she ends up getting married to Knuckles. Shadow accidentally makes a deadly wish and it unfortunately comes true. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE PERFECT LIFE FOR THE PERFECT COUPLE

It was another day in the world of Mobius in Tech City. At Rouge's house Knuckles and Rouge were laying in her bed with the morning light shining on them through Rouge's window. Knuckles had his hands around Rouge's body kissing her on her neck.

Rouge then glanced at her clock that was on her table. It was ten to eight. She had to go to work at eight. She was already ten minutes late. "Damn, I'm late again." She got from her bed as Knuckles took his hands away from her body. She dug through her closet looking for her uniform. When she found it she put it on.

Knuckles got from the bed as well. He walked to her and once again put his hands around her waist. "I'm sorry if I made you late."

"It's not your fault, honey. It's always me. Every morning it's a fight between me and my alarm clock."

Knuckles chuckled under his breath. "How about I walk you to work."

Rouge smiled, "That would be nice."

Later at the Chaotix Vector was taking roll. Everyone was bored to death especially in the mornings. They were half asleep. Vector glanced down at his clipboard ready to call out the names, "Roll call, Bee Charmy."

Charmy was playing with those anime like robots, until he finally paid attention to him, "Oh here I am!"

Vector moved on, "Cat Tonya."

Tonya was filing her nails. She looked up at Vector, "Here." She said dully.

Vector called the next one, "Chameleon Espio."

Espio was asleep, until he heard his name he immediately woke up, "Here." Afterwards he fell back asleep, but Vector wouldn't let him.

"Espio, wake up! Sleepy time is over."

Espio then woke up and tried to stay up.

Vector read the next one, "Crocodile Vector? Oh that's me." Vector was obviously tired himself. Then again, he makes that mistake every time he calls roll. "Last but not least Hedgehog Shadow." Vector looked over at Shadow sitting beside Espio listening to his heavy metal music. He was banging his head slightly.

Vector had a face of annoyance, "Shadow! Shadow!" He called several times, but he did not answer. Vector nodded towards Espio telling him to remove Shadow's headphones.

Espio slowly took off his headphones. Once he did Shadow wasn't happy.

"I was listening to that."

"Yeah now you're listening to me." Vector didn't bother for him to say he was here. He had already spoken to him. "I guess that's it for the roll, wait I forgot Rouge." He looked around, "Why isn't she here?"

"She's probably too busy with that echidna." Shadow said with a hint of jealously.

Then Rouge came into the door knowing that she was going to get in trouble again.

"Rouge, you're late." Vector said putting his clipboard down on the table.

"I'm sorry, Vector. I was..."

"Doing that echidna again?" Espio said with a little laughter.

Rouge was a bit hot, she had already heard enough of Espio's gags.

Vector put a cross guard uniform in her hands. "That's one day for you."

"I don't get it, Shadow's the one getting put on cross guard duty each week for sneaking booze in his office. Now Vector's putting the heat on me for being late?" Rouge said looking down at the uniform.

"Wanna make it two?" Vector said with his hands on his hips.

Rouge frowned.

Later in the main lobby Tonya was working on her computer, until she got an email from Knuckles. "Hey guys I got an email from Knuckles."

Everyone gathered around Tonya's computer.

She read the email, "It says 'Hey guys long time no see. Something terrible happened on Angel Island. Someone was murdered. Since you guys are the only outsiders I know, can you help me out and solve this murder? Sincerely Knuckles.'"

"A murder on Angel Island?" Rouge hoped Knuckles was okay.

"Let's go investigate this murder team." Vector wanted some action early in the morning.

"To the X-jet!" Charmy shouted wanting to take the plane for a ride.

Once they got to Angel Island they saw the dead body and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Tonya had never seen this before, She seemed that she was going to throw up just looking at the gory sight.

Shadow stood beside her gazing at the body, "Who could do such a thing?"

The body's insides were inside out. Judging by the echidna's face. It was a painful death.

Rouge was hugging on Knuckles, "There's a killer on your island?"

Knuckles really didn't know, "It seems so, but everything's usually peaceful around here. No one dies like this here. All I want to know is who did it."

"Or what..." Vector said analyzing the body. "No normal person could do this. It's impossible."

Charmy was taking a good look at the body as well.

"Charmy, take some photos of the body." Vector ordered.

"I'm getting sorta nervous. Can I throw up first?"

"If you must."

Charmy flew into the woods and started puking.

"This corpse sure is stomach turning, even for Charms." Vector continued looking even though he was feeling sick himself.

It was late that evening and Charmy was ready to take off and head back to Tech City. Everyone was on the plane except Rouge.

"Where's Rouge? We gotta go." Espio was in a hurry for some reason.

Shadow jumped out of the plane, "I'll get her." Shadow came to the shrine of the Master Emerald he knew she'd be with Knuckles. They were talking about something but Shadow wasn't interested on what they were saying, he just walked up to them. "Rouge, we gotta go."

Rouge really didn't want to leave him, "So soon? Oh well. I'll see you tonight at my place right?"

Knuckles smirked, "Sure, I'll see you there." He kissed Rouge on her lips for a while.

Shadow was getting impatient more and more, "Rouge, go now!" He shouted.

Rouge quickly pulled away from Knuckles and got in Shadow's face with rage, "You may be second in command during missions, but you will not control my love life." She walked by Shadow and headed towards the X-jet.

After when Knuckles and Shadow didn't see her anymore, Knuckles grabbed Shadow by his coat and made him stare into his eyes. "Listen up, Shadow. I don't know what you're trying to do, but stay out of our relationship. Our love does not concern you."

Shadow pushed away from Knuckles. "Keep off of me."

"Don't try to barge in on our relationship, you hear?"

Shadow gave him a hard look then quickly turned away and headed to the X-jet.

Later at Rouge's house it was dark Rouge and Knuckles were sitting on her couch kissing each other with their arms around each other.

Knuckles was the one who broke apart, "You know Rouge, I've been thinking. Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

Knuckles took out a small black box from his pants pocket and opened it in front of Rouge. Once he opened it Rouge saw a glimmering diamond on a ring band.

"Knuckles..."

"Rouge, I want you to marry me."

"...Knuckles I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything just yes."

Rouge smiled, "Yes, I will marry you, Knuckles the Echidna."

Knuckles took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

Rouge quickly leaned over on Knuckles and hugged him. Rouge have never been so happy before. She had to tell the others the great news.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ENGAGED

It was another beautiful day and Rouge just got from cross guard duty. She showed up at the Chaotix on time and this time for a good cause. She came through the doors blurting out the good news. "Vector, Espio, guys, I have great news!"

The Chaotix were in the main lobby looking at the reports of the murder from yesterday. They took their eyes off of the papers and focused on Rouge.

"What's up Rouge?" Vector asked.

"I'm getting engaged." She said while blushing.

"What!" They all said in shock.

"Is it really true, Rouge? Are you really getting married?" Charmy asked with excitement.

Rouge nodded, "Sure is."

"Cool."

"I'm happy for you Rouge." Tonya wished that happened to her.

"Way to go, bat girl." Espio winked at her.

Shadow slowly walked towards her, "It's true? Knuckles finally proposed to you?"

Rouge nodded, "Yes."

Shadow somehow wasn't as thrilled as the rest. He thought they shouldn't get married. That feeling was deep inside of his heart.

Later the Chaotix decided to go back to Angel Island to investigate more about the murder. Shadow didn't want to see Rouge all over Knuckles so he decided to stay with Espio.

Shadow was sitting in Tonya's front desk thinking about what he should do about the whole marriage.

Espio noticed how deep in thought he was, so he walked over to him, "What are you thinking about?"

Shadow looked up at Espio, "Nothing."

"Come on you can tell me anything. We're best friends remember? Tell me I'll keep it secret, I promise."

"Well..." He was about to tell the reason why, but a certain red echidna came through the door.

Knuckles came up to the front desk, "Hey Espio...and Shadow." He said looking at Shadow then Espio.

"Hey Knuckles, I heard the great news. Way to go man." Espio gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, have you seen Rouge?"

"Sorry, you just missed her. She went back to Angel Island with the others to do some more investigating."

"I'll catch her back here then. You know it's a long ways to Angel Island and back here. As soon as I get to Angel Island I'll still miss her."

Espio understood, "I believe that."

"Why don't you go back and guard that precious emerald of yours." Shadow didn't want him around any longer,

"I can't, I gotta talk to Rouge."

"So Rouge is more important than the Master Emerald? At first I thought you were going to marry that emerald."

"Keep smart talking and I'll knock your head clear off."

Shadow stood from the desk and stood in front of Knuckles with a face letting him know he wanted to fight him. "Go ahead and try."

Espio stopped the fight and pulled them apart, "Come on guys. Enough is enough. You shouldn't be acting this way not with Rouge so happy."

Knuckles headed towards the door, "I'm gonna need some fresh air when Rouge returns."

When he left Espio turned to Shadow confused, "Shadow, what was that?"

Shadow turned away from him and walked to his office.

Late that evening when the others returned they had found no more clues than from the other day.

Espio walked up to Vector, "Did you find the killer?"

Vector shook his head, "No."

Knuckles and Rouge were making arrangements for their wedding.

"Well Rouge, first of all we need a best man." Knuckles said taking out the ring box.

"I know the perfect guy. Shadow, come here."

Shadow ran up to her.

Knuckles knew where she was going, "Rouge, no."

"Don't worry Knuckles, if I know responsible it's Shadow." She took the ring box from Knuckles and handed it to Shadow. "Here you go. You're going to be our best man. Can you do that?"

Shadow looked at the little box, he never wanted to take part in anything of their wedding. "I suppose..."

Rouge hugged Shadow, "Thanks Shadow."

Shadow blushed as she did it.

Knuckles noticed his blushing, he separated them. "Don't try anything on my wife, got it."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Knuckles, leave Shadow alone." Rouge thought they'd never get along.

"I can't help to think you're making a bad decision. I mean handing over the ring to him? What if he drops it and loses it or sells it on the internet." Knuckles just didn't want Shadow to take part in the wedding.

"Shadow is a lot more responsible than that, besides he's one of my closest friends. I trust him." She smiled at him.

Knuckles sighed, "You may trust him, but I don't. I don't trust filthy Street Punks."

Shadow couldn't believe what Knuckles just said to him he called him by his second appearance, the part of him that he had left behind, yet people still treat him wrong. "What the hell did you call me?"

"You heard. A Street Punk. That's what you are right?"

Shadow clinched his fists ready to punch him, "That was a long time ago!" He quicky punched him in the jaw.

Knuckles held his cheek, "You'll pay for that, punk." Knuckles started to hit him back.

Before everyone knew it they were both fighting.

Rouge stood between them, "Stop it, that's enough!"

Knuckles and Shadow stood away from each other with Rouge in the middle holding them back. They were panting heavily.

"Knuckles, Shadow, what has gotten into you two?" Rouge sure didn't have the slightest idea.

"Stay away from Rouge or die. She doesn't love you so you might as well give up. She's marrying me not some filthy punk like you."

Instead of Shadow being mad he was depressed. He turned away from the group and walked out of the Chaotix.

Everyone faced Knuckles once he left.

Knuckles stood there dumbfounded, "What?"

"Knuckles, how could you say those things to him?" Rouge felt bad for Shadow at the time.

"It was for the best. That's for sure." Knuckles really didn't care right now and he never would.

Later Shadow was at the lake looking at the engagement ring that he was suppose to give to Knuckles to carry out the marriage. Just thinking about that made him sick like the time he saw that corpse on Angel Island. He took the ring out of the box and threw it into the lake with anger. He walked away muttering curse words under his breath.

When Shadow had gotten home it was already dark. He was in his room standing on his balcony looking at the bright full moon. He then heard a meow. He looked over to his right and saw a black cat with huge pointy ears and red eyes. The cat walked over to him rubbing against his chest. 'What a weird cat.' He thought. He picked up the cat and started to pet it. He noticed the cat had no collar, he figured the cat was a stray. "I hate Knuckles so bad. I-I wish he was dead. I wish he'd die by coughing up his organs. He would die instantly, but with a lot of pain. That's what I want. Then I could have Rouge all to myself, without that echidna ruining everything. Then I could finally tell her how I feel about her. I want to be more than just her friend."

The cat looked up at Shadow. Shadow didn't realize it, but the cat's red eyes started glowing red. After that it meowed.

After when Shadow had made that shocking wish he went to bed hoping that his wish would come true, but he really didn't want to hurt anyone. All he wanted was Rouge to love him.

Back at Angel Island Knuckles and Julie-Su were sitting on the shrine of the Master Emerald protecting it together. They were silent until Knuckles broke the silence while coughing.

At first she ignored him, but as his cough got worse she finally got concerned, "Knuckles, are you all right?"

Knuckles nodded to her while holding his mouth coughing.

"The cough sounds pretty bad, do you need water?"

As Knuckles stopped coughing for a few seconds he took his hand away from his mouth and saw blood all on his hands.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god, Knuckles! We gotta get you to a doctor!" Before she moved anywhere Knuckles ran down to the ground and fell and throwing up afterwards.

She ran to him and studied his vomit. She saw blood and a couple of his intestines in his vomit. "Knuckles!" She had some tears in her eyes thinking he was on the verge of dying.

Knuckles then stopped vomiting and passed out on the nice cut grass.

She shook him trying to wake him, "Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles, please wake up!" As she calmed down she took his wrist and tried to feel for a pulse, but she felt nothing. She dropped his wrist down on the ground. Her tears were running down her cheeks uncontrollably, "No, Knuckles! You can't die!" She shouted, but nothing was helped. Knuckles was dead and that was a fact.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

HEARTBREAKER

It was early that morning at Shadow's house and Shadow was scheduled to get up at eight, but he forgot to set his alarm so he woke up on his own. As he woke up he saw the time on the clock it was seven fifty-five. He rubbed his eyes and was about to get out of bed, until his phone rang. He got out of bed with nothing on and answered his phone. "Hello?" He said tired.

"Shadow, it's me Rouge." She sounded like she was crying.

"Rouge, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes, it's Knuckles."

"What about Knuckles?"

"He-he's dead..."

Shadow couldn't believe it. Knuckles dead? "He's dead? When? How?"

"Last night."

"Huh?"

"They had no idea what caused his sudden illness."

"He had an illness? He seemed fine yesterday?" He knew he was healthy on a count of he could fight well.

"We're trying to figure it out now. Shadow, please come to Angel Island and help us. I...need you with me."

"I'll be there." He put the phone back on the hook and quickly got dressed.

When Shadow got to Angel Island he ran to the shrine of the Master Emerald and saw the Chaotix looking sad especially Rouge. She was leaning on Tonya sobbing on her.

Tonya patted her back saying it's okay.

Shadow ran to them. "Rouge, I'm here."

Rouge took her face away from Tonya's shirt and leaned on Shadow and started crying on him. "Knuckles..."

Shadow hugged her and held her close to him, "I'm here now, everything's gonna be okay."

Rouge took her face away from Shadow's chest and looked up at him shaking her head, "No, it's not I lost my husband."

Shadow forced her head back in his chest.

Vector came over to them, "Shadow, come look at this."

Shadow didn't want to take Rouge with him, he figured she had already seen his body. Shadow took Rouge away from him and followed Vector.

Vector led Shadow in front of the shrine of the Master Emerald. There they saw Knuckles lying there lifelessly, with dry blood around his mouth.

Shadow kneeled down at the corpse taking a good look at him, "What happened?"

"Ask Julie." Vector allowed Julie-Su to talk with Shadow.

"Shadow, it was awful I don't want to talk about it." She was still in shock from last night.

"You have to, so we can find out what happened to him."

Julie-Su had to think for a few seconds finally she decided to talk, "Okay it started when I heard Knuckles coughing, at first I thought it wasn't a big deal but as it got worse I got worried. That's when I saw him coughing up blood. Before I knew it he was throwing up his insides...and then he-he died." Tears started to run down her cheeks.

Shadow put his hand on her shoulder, "Is there a certain illness spreading on the island?"

She shook her head, "No, no one has had this before on our island. We've never seen this happen before."

"...Thanks for telling me this information. If we find anything we'll tell you."

She nodded and turned away from him to cry some more.

Shadow walked to Vector telling him the information that he obtained from Julie-Su. "She said this illness has never happened here before..._never_."

"Then what happened?" He said scratching his head.

Shadow shrugged, "I don't know, Vec. I just don't know."

When they got back to the Chaotix Shadow was analyzing Knuckles' body in the examination room. He was wearing his lab coat. He looked at his blood through a microscope. He didn't see anything in his blood, it seemed that his illness was just something that just appeared out of thin air. This time this case was a hard one. He heard someone come through the door as he looked behind him he saw Rouge still unhappy. "I'm sorry about Knuckles. You must feel terrible."

Rouge sighed, "That's all I've been feeling lately."

Shadow continued looking at Knuckles' blood, but he knew there was nothing in there to get concerned about.

Rouge looked in there as well, "Did you find anything?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, nothing. It seems that he didn't have an illness after all, but I don't know what caused his death."

Rouge hugged Shadow, "Tell me if you find anything out, okay? Don't hold any information back."

He hugged her back, "Sure, Rouge." They let go of each other.

Rouge walked out of the room leaving Shadow to do his business.

When the Chaotix's shift was over they were going home.

Shadow was walking home by himself until Rouge came up behind him and started walking with him. "Shadow, I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Can I stay with you for tonight?"

Shadow stopped, "What?"

"I said can I stay with you for tonight?"

"Well uh sure. If you want."

Once they got inside of Shadow's house they were sitting on the couch together. Still discussing Knuckles' death.

"Do you think you and Knuckles would've gotten along in the end?" Rouge was thinking.

Shadow shrugged, "I don't know maybe."

"I think you would've."

To her yeah, but to Shadow there was a strong negativity.

Rouge hugged on Shadow embracing on his chest. "I'm glad I have you with me."

"Really?"

Rouge nodded, "You're the only person that I'm comfortable with most of the time."

"...Same with you..." Shadow thought this was the perfect time to tell her how he felt. "Uh Rouge, I have something to say."

Rouge looked up at him, "You have my attention."

"I-I...I think you're a great person to hang with." 'God damn it!' He shouted in his head.

She removed her body from Shadow and smiled at him because of his nice comment, "You too, Shadow. I'm glad were together."

"...Together..."

Rouge and Shadow's lips slowly made impact. They kissed each other passionately. They broke away and they both started blushing.

"...I'm sorry..." Shadow didn't even say he liked her yet and yet he still made a move. Shadow was ashamed, but Rouge on the other hand enjoyed the kiss.

She pulled Shadow's face to hers and they lip locked again and that time they had their arms around each other and their tongues met. They did it for at least a minute, until Rouge pulled away realizing what she was doing.

"No Shadow, this is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I love Knuckles, I'm not suppose to love you."

Shadow was getting upset again, "But he's dead, you can't love a dead man."

"It doesn't matter we're suppose to be married, Shadow I need the ring."

"The ring?"

"Yes the engagement ring I gave you. Where is it?"

Shadow then thought back when he was angry he threw the ring into the lake. "The ring? Well I...threw it into the lake when I was mad that day."

"You what! You threw it into the lake! Knuckles, was right. I shouldn't have ever trusted you!" Rouge moved away from Shadow and sat on the other side of the couch.

Shadow was sick of being heartbroken so he ran upstairs and decided to go to bed.

Later that night Shadow was asleep in his bed still feeling lonely until he felt someone's lips meeting his. Shadow didn't open his eyes. He thought it was Rouge. As she was sticking her tongue in his mouth. Shadow woke up. Seeing a black bat in his face. He pushed her away and Shadow got up from the bed and reached for his gun in his belt. Once he got the weapon he pointed it at the bat's forehead. "Nails, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my dear little sister and my sexy black hedgehog."

"What's your plan this time? Is it just another scheme to just get into my mouth?"

Nails shook her head, "No, I just wanna see how happy you are with the wish you made."

"Wish? What wish?"

"That wish that night you made about Knuckles dying."

"That's right. How do you know that?"

"That black cat was me. You made the wish and I granted it."

Shadow dropped his gun to the floor allowing Nails to move around. "I don't understand."

"Remember the last time we met. I said if you ever needed anything just make a wish and I would grant it for you. That's how Knuckles died, by your wish."

"Damn it, no...it's not true."

"It is. You Shadow, killed Knuckles by jealously. You wanted Rouge to love you instead of him. Well you got your wish."

"You...killed that echidna on Angel Island?"

Nails nodded with an evil smile on her face.

Shadow kneeled down on the ground holding his head saying in his head this was all a bad dream. 'Witchcraft. Damn that evil witch.'

"Shadow...Nails?" Rouge said in the doorway.

Shadow and Nails looked at her.

Shadow stood from the floor and faced Rouge, "Rouge, did you hear all of that?"

Rouge nodded, "You killed Knuckles?"

"No I..."

"How could you! I hate you Shadow the Hedgehog! I don't ever want to see you again!" She ran out of his house crying. 'I thought I could trust him, I guess I couldn't.'


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

SUICIDAL SHADOW

It was a dull day at the Chaotix. The day was dark and gloomy and heavy rain was keeping the day dark at its fullest.

Shadow was leaning against the wall away from the rest of the team. He was thinking, 'Are they upset with me for what I did to Knuckles? I hope I don't get sued for attempted murder.'

The rest of the Chaotix thought it was a big mistake. Shadow would never do that. Not since when he wanted to be a detective.

Charmy finally had the courage to walk up to him and ask him straight up if he did do it or not. "Captain Shadow?"

Shadow looked down at him, "Yes?"

"Did you really kill Knuckles? Even though you'd never do that."

"Of course not. I'd never hurt anyone. It was all Rouge's sister fault. She killed Knuckles with her evil witchcraft. Just as she did on Angel Island."

"So she's the killer on Angel Island?"

"I guess Rouge, didn't tell you everything."

"Charmy, get back here!" Vector didn't want Charmy to make Shadow even madder. He walked up to Charmy and put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, he bugged yea, Shad. Just don't get mad and make insane wishes okay?"

Shadow knew now they thought he had an evil heart in him, "Vector, I never meant to make that wish."

"That's not what Rouge said. Besides you only make those wishes for your own selfish reasons?"

"Selfish? Vector, how could you say that to me?"

"Look Shad, it's nothing personal it's just...I don't want the person I trust to backstab someone else in the back. You maybe my second in command, but if you make more of those deadly wishes, I'll have no choice but to remove you from the team. Do I make myself clear?"

Shadow wanted to say something against it, but he went along with it, "...Perfectly..."

Rouge walked up to him, "Sorry for doing this Shadow, but..."

"I don't want to hear it." Rouge could tell Shadow wasn't in the mood. "I've already heard enough, you don't trust me I get it. I loved you since the day I saved your sorry ass and this is how you repay me? I don't need to take this shit, especially from you. Maybe if you all don't need me, then maybe I should die."

Rouge gasped, 'He isn't gonna do what I think. Will he.' She put her hand on his shoulder, "Shadow I..."

Shadow jerked away, "Leave me alone!" He ran out of the Chaotix in the freezing rain heading to his house thinking of a strategy to get rid of his mistakes from the past.

Once he reached his house he ran into his kitchen crying. He was pulling out the drawers that had silverware in them. The drawers that had the utensils was all on the floor. He kneeled down on the floor searching through the knives looking for the sharpest ones. He found five of them and set them on the table beside him. He picked up the first one and quickly stabbed himself with the knife. He jabbed it in the center of his chest thinking of Tonya. He stabbed the next one on the side of his chest thinking of Espio. He stabbed the third one in his lower chest area thinking of Charmy. He stabbed the fourth one in his stomach thinking of Vector. He picked up the fifth one staring at it with pain from his chest. When he started to stab himself with that one Rouge came through his door soak in wet in the rain. She gasped seeing a crying bloody Shadow stabbing himself with five butcher knives.

"Shadow, no!" She screamed

Shadow pointed the knife to his chest where his heart was set. "I love you, Rouge." He stabbed the knife deeply in his chest. Blood was overflowing through his chest. It got all on his hands. Afterwards he fell on the floor bleeding to death not moving, but with tears still emerging from his closed eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

GOODBYE FOREVER KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA

The afternoon had came and no doctor has yet said if Shadow would be all right. Rouge sat there outside of the room where the doctors were studying Shadow's wounds. She was doing nothing, but crying. Tonya was sitting beside her holding her close. She wished she could do something to make her feel better, but there was nothing she could think of to say to her.

The rest of the Chaotix were sitting on the opposite side, worrying as well.

Then a doctor came from the room giving them a full report on how Shadow was doing. "He's fine."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"His damages are kinda bad, but he'll survive. He just needs to take it easy most of the time. The way the bat witnessed it, she said he had tried to kill himself by stabbing himself with five butcher knives. One knife was near his heart, but fortunately he passed out by not having enough energy to do so. You can see him if you like."

The Chatox rushed in the room to see their fallen captain.

Once they confronted him, they saw him with plenty of gaze on his chest area to stop the heavy bleeding.

Shadow faced them sadly, "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, silly. You had us worried." Charmy said while studying his misery in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tonya said.

"I'm fine", He responded disappointed. He really wanted to die.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Espio asked out of nowhere, but he had already knew the reason.

"Why would you like to know? No one cares, so why should I?"

The Chaotx knew he wanted to be left alone.

"Come on guys. He wants to be left alone." Vector wanted them to leave, except Rouge she stayed. Vector decided to leave her there. He and the rest of them left.

Rouge stood beside his bed looking at his pain.

Shadow looked back with annoyance, "What do you want?"

"You tried to kill yourself because you were guilty for what you did, not because of what we said."

Shadow sat up from his pillow and focused on Rouge more, "He's your boyfriend and I killed him out of jealousy, I deserve to die if you ask me."

Rouge couldn't take anymore of his nagging, so she did something that she thought that she would never to do her second in command. She took her hand and slapped him hard in his face, "You listen to me! You're not a Street Punk! You're not an accident! You're nothing except Shadow the Hedgehog! So stop your senseless nagging!"

Shadow held his burning red cheek, "You do care..."

"Because I care about you. I love you."

"What about Knuckles?"

Rouge took Shadow's hand from his cheek and held it in her hand, "...He's dead, I need to move on with my life."

Shadow made a slight smile.

Rouge leaned on him and kissed him passionately, "Don't you dare do that again, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow kissed down her neck, "Don't worry I won't."

Later the sky had cleared and the sun was going down on Angel Island. Shadow and Rouge were at Knuckles' grave saying their final words to him.

Shadow kneeled down at his gravestone crying on it.

Rouge placed a bunch of flowers at his grave.

"I'm sorry..." Shadow kept saying still feeling guilty.

"We'll miss you." Rouge placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder, letting him know they needed to go.

Shadow nodded to her and followed her to the X-jet. Before he got aboard he turned his head around and looked at Knuckles' grave once more with tears still running down his cheeks, 'Even when we didn't get along when Rouge was around, you still were a great guy.' "Goodbye forever, Knuckles the Echidna."


End file.
